


Syo Lost Sleep Over Aquarium Ai

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: Syo worked really hard to tier for his boyfriend's beautiful aquarium card and Ai wants to make sure he catches up on sleep.





	Syo Lost Sleep Over Aquarium Ai

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Nagi is here. If he bothers you then don't read this, or skim through it and skip the parts he's in. Also, Nagi is a bit older than 13 here cuz of course he ages. His age doesn't really matter but I'm just gonna say he's 16-17 in this. SyoAi has basically adopted him cuz they can actually help him be a better person
> 
> I like to think that Syo and Ai play Shining Live to get the other's cards. They always tier for each other's events (tbh Ai always gets rank one in Syo's events cuz of course he does. Syo is always in top five cuz Ai events are brutal, especially when you have a busy schedule) and drop money on the other's gacha cards if necessary. Idk it's cute fight me

Otoya watched as Syo’s thumbs danced over his phone screen. He was paying close attention, hoping that Syo would finally perfect combo Synchronism. As the blond hit the last few beats Otoya smiled.

“You did it!”

“ _Finally_ ,” Syo sighed as he tapped through the bond and level addition screens.

“How much longer?” Reiji asked from Syo’s other side.

“Four hours.”

“And what's your rank now?”

“Seven.”

Reiji let out an impressed whistle. “You fell so much yesterday since you were busy, but you're already back to rank seven? You're a monster.”

Syo chuckled as he waited for the song, Synchronism, to start. Once it started he stood up and stretched, giving his back and fingers a much needed break.

“You're autoing now?” Otoya asked.

Syo nodded. “I can get away with autoing just fine now that I'm back up in high ranks. I'll probably play manually for the last hour, but right now I really need a break.”

“I'll say, you haven't slept since two nights ago.”

“It's fine, it's fine.” Syo waved his hand dismissively and headed for the kitchen, taking his phone with him.

“Hello Syo.” Ai smiled softly and set down the spoon he was using to stir the food he and Ren were cooking. “You still haven't slept?” he asked as he held his arms out toward his boyfriend.

Syo fell against Ai’s chest. “No,” he mumbled. “And I'm not sleeping until I have the card maxed and crown challenged.”

Ai sighed as he held Syo close. “You know you don't have to do this right?”

“Yes. But I want to. I like having your cards and getting those beautiful pictures of you.” He pulled his face out of Ai’s chest and looked up at him. “You do the same for me, so you have no room to talk,” he smirked.

Before Ai could respond, Nagi, who was sitting at the island counter doing homework while autoing the event, chuckled. “He has a point.”

Nagi had been spending a lot of time with Syo and Ai for the past few weeks. The older boys could see that Nagi, along with the rest of HEAVENS, really needed a better environment and offered to let him hang out with them after Ai came to the conclusion that that would be an ideal situation. Having secretly looked up to Ai for awhile (as far as Nagi was concerned Ai was the perfect idol; he knew he could learn a lot from Ai), Nagi agreed. It didn't take long for Nagi to end up practically living with Syo and Ai, and the older boys had no problems with that.

Ai changed the subject and walked over to stand next to Nagi. “You should be focusing on your homework. How is it coming?”

“Actually I need help with this sentence. I have no idea how to pronounce half these words. Why is English so weird?”

While Ai helped Nagi, Ren grabbed Syo’s attention. “Can you dice these tomatoes? I need to get the rice going.”

“Yeah sure!”

The next few hours consisted of Syo helping with dinner, eating, and walking Nagi back home. Both boys played Shining Live most of that time, leaving their phones on silent while they autoplayed the event song over and over again.

“You didn’t have to walk me home. You never do.”

“I know you don't need help getting back, but I like to make sure you get back safe. You are a famous idol after all; I can't let a horde of fangirls steal you away into the night.” Syo smiled, his eyes warm and his smile genuine.

Nagi was still getting used to someone going out of their way to help him. He hadn’t expected to like Syo at all; from a distance, Syo seemed loud and hyper and Nagi didn't care for that. But being around Syo only proved that the blond was a very caring, passionate guy. Of course they'd butted heads a bit at first, but now Nagi had more respect for him.

“Can we go running again tomorrow?”

“Of course! And bring your viola too, I wanna play with you and Natsuki!”

Nagi smiled and nodded. “Good luck in the event!” he called as he headed inside where the rest of HEAVENS was waiting for him.

“You too!”

★

After he arrived back home, he headed to the room he shared with Ai and draped himself on the taller’s shoulders. Ai was at his computer researching something; Syo could tell because there were at least eight tabs open.

“Welcome back,” Ai greeted, moving a hand to rest on top of Syo’s. “Are you going to get ready for bed now?”

Syo shook his head. “There's still a little over an hour left. Talk to me while I autoplay; tell me what you're researching,” he replied as he pulled up a second chair next to Ai’s.

Ai didn't hesitate to relay the information he had found. He talked calmly and smoothly as always, but Syo could tell that Ai was happy to share his findings.

And Syo was more than happy to listen, even if he couldn't follow what Ai was saying. He loved hearing Ai’s angelic voice and seeing his boyfriend type and point to the monitor when necessary, as well as how Ai’s eyes lit up slightly when he thought of something else or put a piece of the puzzle together. It was times like these that Syo felt he could write a whole song about, this singular moment where Ai was talking and being himself while being the most beautiful thing Syo had ever seen. His eyes were so full of love as he watched the robot, and at one point he couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the taller’s lips. After a few sweet kisses Ai just looked at him, the tiniest blush on his cheeks.

“Syo, I wasn't done talking. Please refrain from interrupting me again. You can kiss me later.”

“Yes of course, sorry baby,” Syo chuckled before continuing to play Shining Live while listening to Ai.

★

Once the event ended Syo sighed loudly. “I did it. It's over. Now I just gotta-”

“Sleep,” Ai finished.

“Not yet. I'm gonna shower while I wait for the copies to come.”

“Hurry and shower, but you're coming to bed right after.”

“But Aiiiiiiii-”

“No buts. Shower and bed.”

“Ai babyyyyy, I'm just gonna level your card up and crown challenge it _then_ I'll sleep.”

Ai stared at the shorter male, his gaze unwavering and serious.

“I love yooooou,” Syo sang out before kissing the other’s forehead and leaving to shower. He came back a few minutes later to find Ai in bed reading a book, but as soon as he stepped back into the bedroom Ai continued staring at him. Syo could only chuckle.

“You're so cute. I'll go to bed once I've got the card all set, okay?”

Ai didn't move, only watching as Syo set out his outfit for the next day. A few times Ai’s eyes fell to Syo’s bare chest and abs, but he quickly moved his gaze back to Syo’s face each time. Ai kept staring as Syo climbed into bed and checked the game.

“It should only be a few more minutes,” he said, more to himself than to Ai. But Ai wasn't allowing that.

The celeste-haired boy gently took Syo’s phone and set it aside before pulling Syo against his chest. “Go to sleep,” he whispered before starting to sing softly.

Syo couldn't fight it anymore. His eyes closed immediately and he could only get out a quiet “I love you” before passing out against his boyfriend’s also bare chest. Skin-to-skin contact was something they both loved, especially at night in bed.

Once he was sure Syo was asleep, Ai reached over and plugged Syo’s phone in after making sure the alarm was set. He then let himself drift off to sleep, still holding Syo close.


End file.
